


Fantasies and Realities

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sex in a Car, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: "Are you complaining?" Yang asks, already unbuttoning Blake's pants and kissing at the freshly-exposed skin."Of course I am!" She hisses, leaning close to kiss at the blonde's gorgeously tanned neck. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to miss out!"Or:Three quarters of Team RWBY bang in a van, because Yang's too much of a coward to ask Ruby to give them privacy.





	Fantasies and Realities

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out my tumblr over at FlawedVictori!

_"How romantic." Weiss sneers, glaring at the blanket Yang had handed her. "I've always dreamed of making love in the back of a van. How did you two find out?"_

 

_"Are you complaining?" Yang asks, already unbuttoning Blake's pants and kissing at the freshly-exposed skin._

 

_Blake writhes under her touch, arching her back into the mattress and groaning._

 

_"Of course I am!" She hisses, leaning close to kiss at the blonde's gorgeously tanned neck. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to miss out!"_

 

_Yang gives the little smirk that says she's got some snarky comment, but a keening whine and a slight buck from Blake saves them both from hearing it._

 

/

 

Yang loved her sister more than anything in the world.

 

She had no problems saying and accepting it, and neither did either of her girlfriends.

 

While Blake and Weiss had both had the occasional moment of doubt as to whether Yang loved them, she'd always been willing to work that out with them, and they knew, in the end, that she loved them with all her heart.

 

But, Ruby came first. They could accept that.

 

So, yes, her little sister was the most important thing in Yang's life, and she honestly felt so blessed to be on her team, to be able to have her sister's back and know that she had hers, in turn...

 

But it did lend itself to a slight issue.

 

She couldn't look Ruby in the eye and ask her to go hang out elsewhere so they could fool around, and so, she'd resorted to other, more esoteric plans to enjoy herself... and Weiss. And Blake.

 

And their assortment of...y'know, that didn't matter.

 

And this lust for...well, lust, had led her to the newest idea; taking the old, broken down van she used to carry groceries, driving them all somewhere nice and secluded, and then banging on a cheap air mattress she'd bought for this very purpose.

 

/

 

"How romantic." Weiss sneers, glaring at the blanket Yang had handed her. "I've always dreamed of making love in the back of a van. How did you two find out?"

 

"Are you complaining?" Yang asks, already unbuttoning Blake's pants and kissing at the freshly-exposed skin.

 

Blake writhes under her touch, arching her back into the mattress and groaning.

 

"Of course I am!" She hisses, leaning close to kiss at the blonde's gorgeously tanned neck. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to miss out!"

 

Yang gives the little smirk that says she's got some snarky comment, but a keening whine and a slight buck from Blake saves them both from hearing it.

 

Instead, Yang practically pounces on her, freeing her dick and immediately putting her mouth work on it with that obvious relish that never failed to get Weiss' attention.

 

Blake whimpers from the sudden surge of pleasure and Weiss, never one to be outdone, darts in to press her lips to her quaking girlfriend's.

 

Yang chuckles around Blake and starts bobbing slower, and Blake moans into the kiss.

 

Weiss has to stop herself from shivering sympathetically, well-versed in just how good Yang could be when she took her time.

 

It's not long at all before Blake shudders, drawing in a sharp breath against Weiss' lips and letting her head fall to the mattress as Yang hums gently and continues to bob.

 

Weiss turns to watch with obvious interest as Yang continues to tease their girlfriend, worming a hand in-between them to rub gently at the blonde's bulge, teasing her with the promise of pleasure...

 

And then Yang looks up, grinning, and Weiss is hit with the sudden and irresistible longing to have Yang inside her.

 

She bites her lip, trying to force the urge down, but Yang's already digging in her purse for their lube and she sighs good-naturedly.

 

Bottoming for Yang was almost embarrassing, but...

 

She had to admit, it was tempting.

 

But...that didn't mean she had to be at the bottom of the pecking order, for the night.

 

She leans over Blake, blowing her a small kiss even as she rolls her eyes up at her and gives a grumpy grin.

 

There's a curiously cold touch, her muscles jumping in response, and she forces her eyes shut, listening to Blake's breathing to distract herself from Yang's touch.

 

And then Yang is pressing forward, her breath hot on the back of her neck, and Blake's hand comes up to support her...even as the other teases her.

 

She'd glare, but it's suddenly hard to focus on anything but Yang's movement against her, the short, even breaths she took as she thrust into her, and the infuriatingly slow rub Blake was giving her.

 

They fall into a familiar rhythm, Yang and Blake alike in focusing on drawing things out as long as possible, but the teasing just builds her up, higher and higher, until...

 

Weiss _quakes_ , bucking into Blake's hand and whimpering as she cums, the movement evidently awakening Yang's own desire as the blonde picks up the pace, finally giving her the fucking she'd been craving, all semblance of patience forgotten in her rush to pleasure....

 

Until she collapses against her, moaning wordlessly as she seems to grow inside her, and Weiss collapses onto Blake as well, shuddering as Yang comes in her.

 

Blake holds her close, whispering sweet nothings to them both as they come down from their own orgasms.

 

/

 

It's a couple more hours before they stumble into the dorm, freshly showered and ready for bed...only to find Ruby sitting at a table, the setup for the Game of Remnant laid out in front of her and an expectant grin on her face.

 

"Right..." Yang mutters, stretching slightly. "Game night..."

 

Weiss groans audibly and flops onto the nearest bed, scowling, and Blake just gives that elusive chuckle and settles into a seat.


End file.
